


is the people who make it

by maskedskies



Series: Home [1]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Home, Jin is mom, Jin is special, M/M, Multi, University AU, hoseok is gay, i'm bad at tagging rip, jinyoung is also mom, platonic vmin, two houses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 07:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12360744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maskedskies/pseuds/maskedskies
Summary: The only thing he wanted was to be a home.





	1. Seokjin

For Kim Seokjin, home was never one specific place. His family spent the time moving around the country doing who knows what, and he’s probably had a house everywhere in South Korea. Kim Seokjin knew firsthand what a home wasn’t, and what it was.

Your home wasn’t a house, he knew. It was the people inside.

His friends nicknamed him Worldwide Handsome - he’s not sure how that happened. Kim Seokjin in junior high was nothing close to handsome, or so he then believed.

High school changed everything for Seokjin. He had always been all about self-discovery, and he discovered his confidence. His face became a magnet and he turned into an advisor as quickly as he became popular. Somehow, Seokjin became someone people trusted.

He thinks that’s how he became perceptive - he grew up around vulnerable people. They all carried brick walls around their minds, but as he grew older, the walls became more see-through.

Then - holy hell - university. Seokjin had never craved the walls more, because as he started to see the minds around him, he wished he could unsee them. So many things about the world that Seokjinnie had missed, so much technology and the complexity of international relations and that’s how I feel about politics that he could easily explode within the first two weeks.

Honestly, Jinyoung was the only reason he survived that first year of university. Hell yes, Park Jinyoung, a mind he could get used to. Park Jinyoung wasn’t Jin’s type of man - he played favourites and reaped the hard rewards - but his mind was far from simple. Jin could spend hours picking apart his brain and still find a new layer. Simply put, Park Jinyoung was not. After a long day of university, Jin came home to a wall he could clean for hours and never get tired. Park Jinyoung was see-through, but the twists of material you found inside were enough to keep Jin alive.

A need for a home - that’s what Jin found alike in the minds of everyone in that university. The freshmen who had just moved in were fish out of water despite their backgrounds. The ones that came with friends were more put-together emotionally but more scattered mentally. Jin found it fascinating.

The only reasonable conclusion that Jin reached was that home was made of people that held each other. Home was where you were well-packaged, both emotionally and mentally.

Jin wanted that. Park Jinyoung wanted that.

Jinyoung found it before Jin did, oddly enough. The man who played favourites found himself unable to stray from one favourite in particular, a certain Im Jaebum.

Of course, Jin knew before Jinyoung did.

By the time the Christmas season of their second year rolled around, Jin had spent enough time picking through Jinyoung’s brain to tell when a slight disturbance rumbled through his conscious. It was so small that he doubted even Jinyoung realised what had happened, but Jin did.

He laid awake one night, pondering Jinyoung and his thoughts. Jin wouldn’t call himself a mind reader, just a perceiver of sorts. He was observant from a young age, and eventually it simply grew.

Jin knew something was different the moment he stepped into Jinyoung. His inner thoughts moved slightly slower, but Jin was still swept away by threads of bottomless theories and firm conclusions, wrapping up a situation that Jinyoung probably hadn’t even realised existed. Jin was excited as he climbed deeper, knowing something that Jinyoung certainly did not - though this certainly wasn’t the first time.

Jinyoung liked Im Jaebum, whether he liked it or not, or whether he knew it or not. The boys met at some sort of store - a clothing store, Jin soon learned, a fancy one at that. Im Jaebum was the cashier for four different isles, and had quickly earned Jinyoung’s respect and slight admiration, though the man probably didn’t know it yet.

Jin did, though, and he knew that he’d have fun in the morning.

\--

“Ah, Jinyoung-ah,” Jin greeted his roommate as he stumbled out of bed, sipping on some coffee at the kitchen table. “How was your shopping spree?”

There it was, the slight jumble of thoughts. Jinyoung’s subconscious had it bad for Jaebum, and Jin could only imagine what would happen when the crush spilled into his conscious.

“It was nice,” Jinyoung told him, running a hand through his hair. His eyes scanned the room as he settled onto a chair. “I met this guy named Mark at the ice cream shop, Mark and Jackson. You remember Jackson? I met him in high school.”

“High school,” Jin remembered. “Right, Jackson, the guy with the long neck. Who’s Mark?”

“His neck is longer,” Jinyoung told him gleefully. “The long neck couple, I guess. They’re not actually a couple, really, just two good friends with skinship.”

“Couple, then.” Jin crossed his arms.

“Right, sure.” Jinyoung reached across the table for some coffee. “Honestly, I don’t have time to sit down. I have a class to get to.”

“I’m inviting a guy from my class over today for the Christmas spirit.” Jin looked at Jinyoung a bit impishly. “Im Jaebum. Do you know him?”

Im Jaebum. Not in Jin’s year, but he remembered him from group lectures. Yes, Im Jaebum, the one and the same. This would be fun.

Park Jinyoung deserved a home.

“I met him at the store yesterday,” Jinyoung nodded. “He probably works part-time if he’s a student here. Isn’t he younger than you?”

“I know him from lectures,” Jin explained. “Smart guy, quiet but brilliant. Great singer, too. Needs a home.”

Needs a home.

“It’ll be fun meeting him,” Jinyoung nodded again. “He seems good at what he does.”

Jin couldn’t help but allow himself a little smirk. “I’m sure he is, Jinyoung. Good luck with your favourites.”

Jinyoung left the dorm, giving Jin a playful glare as he grabbed his books and waltzed out of the dorm.

Jin chuckled to himself. Yes, they both needed a home, and that home was each other.

They both deserved that.

\--

“So you’re moving out?” Jin asked Jinyoung, raising his eyebrows.

Thankfully, Jinyoung was used to Jin’s perceptions. Even though they’d never brought it up before, even though it was only something Jaebum had just now finalised, Jin was always the first to know everything. He shrugged. “Yeah. Jaebum found a really nice house.”

“Leaving me all alone in the apartments, are you?” Jin smirked.

“Actually -” Jinyoung began to smirk, himself. “Jaebum found a -”

“Of course I’ll move in,” Jin rolled his eyes. “You really can’t keep anything from me, Jinyoung. This is our third year of university, haven’t you learned that already?”

Jinyoung shrugged, knowing that there was a slim chance his surprise would really be a surprise. “The house is really nice, and it’s right down the street from ours. We’d be close.”

“Close,” Jin echoed, a smile gracing his features. “Close.”

Maybe Jin’s dream really would come true.

The only thing he wanted was to be a home.


	2. Namjoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And if I'm shattered  
> Tell me  
> So I can come home  
> So you can put me back together
> 
> And slowly, the closer he got to Jin, the more he felt himself solidifying into something beautiful.

Honestly, he was never just a music major. Namjoon was a businessman, a doctor, a politician, whatever you wanted him to be.

But Namjoon could never be just what they wanted him to be, because he was just a music major.

At least as Rap Monster, underground where nobody else could peg him as the son of a businessman, where nobody could call him out, he was accepted.

Because Kim Namjoon was just a music major, he found himself out of his money, and out of his luck.

Because Rap Monster was accepted, he found enough money to buy himself coffee at the corner store.

Rap Monster was everything Namjoon could not be, but when the two of them looked into the mirror, they saw a solidified version, something ugly and unformed.

They didn’t have a home.

So when he found himself at the front door of a house with a square on it, there wasn’t much he could do but knock.

“Jackson, get the door!”

“I got it last time, asshole! You get it!”

“Honestly, you’re both idiots. I’m getting it.”

A rather annoyed-looking man opened the door, looking very done with life. He eyed Namjoon with his suit and white hair, probably debating very strongly whether he should let him in or not.

“We’ve got a full house tonight,” the man said apologetically. “Go across the street and four houses to the right.”

Namjoon blinked. Honestly, that wasn’t the reaction he had expected, even with his IQ.

“Pardon?”

“Across the street and four houses to the right,” the man repeated. “He’ll have to buzz you in, but he has a few extra rooms.”

Namjoon tilted his head. “I’m sorry for repeating myself, but -”

“Just go,” the man rolled his eyes.

“Should I tell him who sent me?”

The man allowed a small smirk to play over his lips. “Believe me,” he said. “He’ll know.”

The door closed in his face. Namjoon was confused.

He didn’t know what else to do, so he crossed the street and went four houses to the right before raising his hand to knock again. The door opened almost immediately, a tall man with broad shoulders standing their with pursed lips.

“Jaebum sent you,” he noted. It didn’t seem like a question. “Come in, I just made dinner.”

Kim Namjoon felt rather awkward, stepping inside a strange man’s home. Sure, this is what he had knocked on the other door for, but the fact that the other man - Jaebum, apparently - seemed to know what he had came for seemed a bit off.

“Seokjin,” the man introduced himself. “Kim Seokjin. And you’re -” Jin peered at him. “Namjoon, eh?”

Namjoon took a step back. “I - what?”

“Ah, sorry.” Jin seemed to shrink into himself a little bit. “I’m too forward, aren’t I? Jaebum sayd it’s my strength.” Jin pondered himself for a little bit. “Yoongi says it’s my annoyance.”

“How do you know my name?”

“I’m observant.”

“I’m not exactly wearing my name.”

Jin pointed to his suit. “You’re wearing a fancy suit, and you had the walk of a businessman. You obviously need somewhere to stay, since you knocked on Jaebum’s door before mine. You go to my university, but you don’t have a dorm, otherwise you’d be in it right now. Kim Namjoon.”

Namjoon blinked, again, his mouth hanging open the slightest bit. Jin gave a sort of bitter smile before gesturing to the table in front of him. “Sit, Namjoon-ah. I’m your hyung.”

Namjoon had never encountered such baffling hospitality before. Jin gave him a room (and firm instructions to call him Jin) and turned off the lights before going to bed. He even tossed Namjoon a book on philosophy, remarking that Namjoon doesn’t sleep easily and the boy was almost done with his own philosophy book.

After classes the next day, Namjoon was fully prepared to find another house, but Jin found him as if he was a dog sniffing out his prey. The man dragged him to his house before making him enough food to fill an army.

This continued for a month. After a month, Namjoon stopped attempting to leave and essentially moved into the Kim house.

The day he made the decision to move in, he got up in the morning and prepared to tell Jin. The moment he walked into the kitchen, however, Jin crushed him in a hug. “I’m glad you’ve decided to move in, Namjoonie! Does this mean you’ll go back to your rapping now? I’m sure your underground fans have missed you.”

Boom, two secrets Namjoon was sure he had kept, now in the open. He was starting to doubt that Jin was just observant.

“You’re right,” Jin dropped his arms, stepping back and taking a deep breath. “I’m a perceiver, since I don’t like the term mind reader. I tend to perceive things about people, like what they’re thinking.”

“Right,” Namjoon nodded. “And I’m Frankenstein.”

“Only one of those is believable.” Jin slapped his shoulder. “And you know which one it is.”

Namjoon smiled at his hyung, rolling his eyes and giving up. “Right, Jin-hyung. Of course.”

Namjoon was never just a music major. He was Rap Monster, too.

And slowly, the closer he got to Jin, the more he felt himself solidifying into something beautiful.


	3. Yoongi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin was Yoongi's home.

It was a surprise to approximately point two people when Yoongi moved in. It was more of an inevitable thing than a surprise.

Yoongi was depressed - hell yeah, he was. Honestly, he never tried to deny it, not after Jin told him he was.

Jin, honestly, was an asshole. Yoongi’s first friend and food-supplier was an asshole, and Yongi loved him for it. Never tell Jin he said that. He hates Jin.

Jin was the only one brave enough to wake up Yoongi in the morning. It was about time he moved in, to be honest.

Yoongi craved death on a daily basis. You could tell in the way he walked (he didn’t) the amount of time he went outside (he didn’t) and the amount of emotion he put into his lyrics (he did). Yoongi knew Namjoon from the underground rapping, and he knew him for who he was. They were in the same major, and neither of them wanted to be in it.

When Namjoon came home with a black eye, it took Jin about three seconds to tell who did it.

“You woke up Yoongi, didn’t you.”

Namjoon winced. “I didn’t know it’d be that bad.”

“You’re lucky you’re still alive,” Jin remarked, grabbing some salve from under the couch (somehow it got there, Jin’s not sure). “I knew Yoongi in high school. Some kid woke him up in class and had to go to the emergency room.”

Namjoon was lucky he got away with a black eye.

No, he really wasn’t. Yoongi just felt like shit that day, and didn’t feel like going after the dongsaeng. Yoongi honestly wasn’t feeling up to anything today.

Yoongi had late classes because he was already a night owl. When he came out of his last class of the day, Jin was waiting for him with crossed arms. “You’re sleeping with us tonight,” Jin told him, not leaving room for debate (as usual), “And then we’e going to have a discussion.”

Jin, the only one who could wake Yoongi up in the morning. He had a sort of intuition for when Yoongi felt like shit, and appeared just when Yoongi needed him most. Yoongi would never admit it (though Jin already knew, of course) but he considered Jin as the sort of mom he left behind.

Jin was Yoongi’s best friend. Jin was Yoongi’s home.

So when Yoongi didn’t leave that morning, it was about time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's Sel here! I lost pretty much all inspiration for this story once I started writing the next chapter, so I'll probably never update this. until I find inspiration to rewrite it.


End file.
